When Will it End
by can'ttouchthisnanananana
Summary: The Team was having a beautiful day until some kids crashed their sunshine, or are those kids their children? Follow the Team 2.0 and their misadventures while they grow stronger and more powerful, trying to save Giovanni.
1. Today's the Day

September 3 2036

Today's the Day

I let out a groan as my sister jumped on my bed and her foot collided with my ribcage.

"Arya! Get out! Now!" I bellowed as my sister continued to jump on my bed.

With a quick shove I heard her hit the floor. Hard. I heard the sounds of feet thumping against the hardwood floor as Arya ran out of my bedroom, probably to tell on me. _That little brat_ , I thought as I stretched. I throw my feet off the side of the bed and climb out. I take one step out of my bedroom when I get bombarded.

"When I am walking the hall, do not block my path!" my twin screams at me as we get off the ground and race downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom! Mary shoved me!" Arya yelled as she sees me come in view.

"Did she now?" my mom says narrowing her eyes at me as she picks up my baby brother, Tommy, off of the floor and puts him in his high chair.

"Fucking snitch." I mumbled as my brother, Giovanni, laughs.

My mom rolls her eyes and turns back to the pancakes on the stove. We had all gotten our food when my dad comes into the room, "Smells great, Zee." he whispers into her shoulder. She lets out a short laugh and he goes to sit down with me and my siblings.

"You guys ready for the mission today?" my dad asks as he digs into his pancakes.

"I'm going on a mission?!" boomed Arya.

"Sorry Arya I meant Doctor Fate and Renegade." stated Nightwing.

"Yeah I'm so pumped to meet my young parents." I joked.

"Today's the day." Gio whispered to me.

/BREAKLINE/

"I swear to God if you guys are late to the cave I'm not buying groceries for a week!" thundered my mom as she threw the blankets off of me. I groaned and lazily slumped down to the floor as my mom twisted our old carpet, marching to my brothers shared room across mine.

I heard a scream followed by a hiss and I knew Lenny and Benjy were awake. I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas as I trudged to the kitchen island and started getting out the supplies for some cereal.

"Why do I have to be awake if it's not even my mission?" Izzy wondered aloud as she walked into the room with Warren resting in her arms. Warren is 4 and I have no idea how my small 10 year old sister is able to hold him like a baby.

"Because we aren't going to see Will for like, what a week?" my dad yawned as he walked over to me and ruffled my hair. I shooed his hand away and then proceeded to smooth down my red curls with my left hand.

"15 minutes! 15 minutes! 15 minutes!" my mom chanted as she walked into her room to get her Tigress uniform on.

Izzy handed Warren to my dad and he went to go change his and my baby brother's clothes, as Izzy followed them. Benjy's head hit the table and Lenny sat down on the other side of me.

"I don't even see a reason to go." grumbled Benjy.

"You'll see Henry there." Lenny said and Benjy didn't even attempt to hide the delight on his face at the mention of his favorite brother.

"Why is he gonna be there? I thought he gave up the whole hero gig when he got his girlfriend pregnant." I asked Lenny.

"Oh like he wanted to give it up. We all know the reason he isn't a hero anymore is because when mom found out that he was gonna be a teenage dad, she went berserk." Benjy stated rolling his eyes.

"Hey maybe you can warn mom and dad before it happens." Lenny pointed out and Benjy started humming the Back to the Future theme song.

"Today's the day." I mumbled walking back to my room to put on my Red Bolt uniform.

/BREAKLINE/

"Sweetie wake up." my mom whispered sweetly into my ear as she placed my youngest brother onto my bed. I stretched and looked up at her.

"Mom do you think the mission will go okay?" I asked genuinely, I was the Team softy.

"Everything will be fine." my mom said kissing my temple, "Now go eat some breakfast downstairs, I made eggs."

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see that my twin brother, Kenny, already sitting at the table eating all of the eggs!

"Goodness gracious Kenny share!" I demanded and hit him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head where I hit him.

"What the fuck?" whispered Kenny.

"I heard that!" bellowed my dad from across the house.

"Shit." muttered Kenny.

"What are you trying to do?" my dad asks walking into the room.

I took a seat next to my brother and began eating my portion of the eggs that were made. My mom eventually came down the stairs with my little brother, Carter, on her hip.

"You guys ready to leave soon?" my mom asked as she bit into her toast.

"So, what's the mission?" Kenny asks. Everybody face palmed or at least mentally face palmed because Jesus Kenny they all gave of us a written copy about what the mission is about and what to say and what not to say.

My dad sighed, "You know for being part of the Supermartian Twins, you aren't that smart. Don't worry they'll probably give you a briefing before you go. Now go change your clothes and we'll go to Mount Justice."

"Today's the day." Kenny stated to me.

/BREAKLINE/

My alarm blared through my room as I moaned and turned over to look at the time. I don't understand why in the world we have to wake up at 7. We don't even leave for the mission until 12. I could feel the cold air slip through the cracks of my window and it sent chills down my spine. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and hopped out but still keeping the blanket tightly around my body.

I walked over to my mirror and began brushing my bright blonde locks. I picked up my favorite waterproof mascara and pulled the black brush over my eyelashes until I twitched and painted half my eyebrow black.

"For fucks sake." I grumbled and began wiping coconut oil on my eyebrow. I finally got done with my make up and yawned as I trudged over to my closet to get my Aqualas uniform. Grabbing my winter coat I then proceeded to walk to the kitchen for a smoothie before I left for the mission.

"You ready?" my mom asks with my brother, Amistad, right behind her.

"Today's the day." I smirked at her.


	2. Briefing and Appearances

September 3 2036

All of the kids stood in a line with their parents and their siblings standing behind them.

Nightwing had begun the debriefing. Kenny once again wasn't paying attention and anybody could tell he was going to screw something up. Kylie, Kenny's twin, stared intensely at Nightwing taking mental notes. Giovanni was half asleep. Mary looked on but her eyes were glazed over. Janelle was braiding four small braids on the side of her blonde head. While Will began sitting down only to get menacing stares from Artemis.

"Okay, I hope we all know what to do." Nightwing said, "Let's head out."

Will was bombarded with hugs from his siblings. A kiss on the top of his head from Henry or Apollo the 19 year old. A hug around his left arm from Benjy or Kid Flash, who was only two years younger then him. A bear hug around the waist from his 13 teen year old brother Lenny or Godspeed. A pat from from 10 year old Izzy or Archeress. Finally a hug and ruffling of hair from Warren and Wally. As well another kiss from Artemis.

Mary and Giovanni were hugged by both their parents and siblings. Zatanna had kissed both of them on the cheek and Dick had kissed them both on the forehead. Arya or Robin the 10 year old had hugged both at the same time and then backed off after half a second. Tommy, the 3 year old, was being held in his mother's arm and threw his arms around both teens.

Kenny and Kylie had gotten a hug from both parents and a hug around their legs from 5 year old Carter.

Janelle hugged her parents and waved goodbye to her two little brothers Calvin and Amistad both 7.

Zatanna's eyes flowed white and her hands slapped together, "Ekat eseht xis kcab ot ytnewt sraey dna xif tahw ew tndluoc!"(Take these six back to twenty years and fix what we couldn't!)

Zatanna had shouted the last part and fell to the ground. The six had disappeared.

"They're safe." Zatanna grumbled as she was helped off the ground.

/BREAKLINE/

September 3 2016

Dick danced around in his room looking eagerly for the files he had to give Batman by 6.

Zatanna sat floating in the air in deep meditation.

Artemis pushed herself against the headboard polishing her arrows.

M'gann's shoulders were hunched over the cookbook she was reading.

Wally sat on his floor looking through yet another one of his playboy magazines.

Connor's head layed back on the old green couch with the sound of static in the background.

Kaldur swam silently through the huge indoor pool.

Raquel swayed her feet back and forth as she read her magazine from the high top chair.

That's what the original 8 were doing when they heard the most rambunctious crash. Dick instantly ran out of his room and helped the fallen Zatanna up whilst running into Artemis and Wally, with a bow and arrow in Artemis' hand. The 4 walked into see a startled Raquel and Connor clutching his ears. Shortly, after a completely dry Kaldur had sprinted into the room.

M'gann's eyes burst open green with a force.

"There's somebody else here." M'gann stated still wide eyed, "Some martian, meta humans and humans."

"Yeah guys I'm detecting some magic in this room." Zatanna said fingers rubbing her temples.

"Welllllllllll, that didn't hurt as much as I thought." the original 8 heard come from the other room.

"That's because you didn't get landed on." came a voice clearly belonging to a girl.

As fast as the Flash himself the Team were in the bay area, to see not what they expected. In a pile on the ground were 6 kids looking uncomfortable. The 6 kids scrambled back up but all they could do also was stare.

One of the three girls looked around at her friends. She was dressed in a black body suit with a thick red 'v' on the top half. The girl had a black and red utility belt and choppy ebony hair with bangs pulled into a high pony tail along with a domino mask.

"Umm, hi." a different girl offered. She had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She wore plain black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a big red 'x' on it. Since she wasn't wearing a mask her icy blue eyes stared back at Superboy, she would look exactly like him if it weren't for her green skin.

Everybody looked around and took in the appearances of their unknown at the point future children. The next to be noticed was a tall boy with black hair in an undercut. He looked exactly like the girl before except he didn't have green skin. His white t-shirt had a green superman symbol on it and black cargo pants.

The next one couldn't be seen real well through all his clothing but to sum it up, he looked like Doctor Fate. The few differences were the bright yellow hooded cape instead of the helmet, along with a few black curls sticking out and sapphire blue eyes that matched Dick Grayson's.

Another girl that could only be seen as Kaldur. She had bright blonde hair that fell down her shoulders and matched perfectly with her chocolaty skin. She had a skin tight purple tank top that showed her hip bones and black pants that stuck to her legs. The blonde girl look around the room wearily as she gripped her water bearers in her hands.

The last one was a boy. His red hood was down and the goggles were on his forehead so you could see his grey eyes and his bright red curls with some blonde sneaking through making it look like lighting strikes. The top he was wearing was pure green except the red triangle that came down the center connecting his hood. Just above his stomach was an arrow insignia with a yellow Flash symbol going through it. His green pants clung to his legs. On his back laid a green quiver of arrows with a red bow in his hands.

"Well we are going have to do a lot of explaining." the redhead smirked.

"Yeah Batman we have a problem." Dick called into his comm. link.

It took 5 minutes for the league to show up and those 5 minutes were filled with awkward shuffling and almost saying more words.

"What have you called me for?" Batman asked walking through the Zeta Tube followed by Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Icon, Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.

The Justice League was stunned as they looked at the even more stunned teens in front of them. Bateman was the first to strike and let three grey orbs hit the ground surrounding the futuristic teens. The teens fell down sleeping quietly.

/BREAKLINE/

September 3 2016

Giovanni Grayson was awake and stunned into silence. Sitting across from him was Batman! He remember when he popped balloon in his house and got the batglare, he then peed himself at age 8.

Batman pulled out a needle. _No no no needles,_ Gio thought. Gio started to squirm and Batman then held his arm down to get blood. He looked away painfully as Batman took the blood and exited the holding cell.

/BREAKLINE/

She looked around wearily and took in her surroundings. _Holy crap,_ Kylie thought as she realized Martian Manhunter was in front of her.

"Hello sweetie, do you want to tell me your name?" Martian Manhunter said sweetly.

"Kylie." She mumbled out.

"Kylie?" Manhunter asked.

"Kylie Kent." She added.

Manhunter looked stunned and pulled out a needle. He proceeded to drive into her arm and take the blood sample he needed. He exited the room with a murderous expression on his face.

/BREAKLINE/

Will groggily woke up and let his head thump back onto the table.

"Let's cut it short kid, who are you?"

Will's head bolted up so fast, Green Arrow thought he got whiplash, and let out a shriek.

"Okay, stop with the screaming!" Green Arrow shouted, "Now who are you, or I'm going to stick this needle in your arm."

 _Why would Green Arrow want me to stop screaming, isn't he used to it now with that kid of his,_ Will wondered.

"I'm Red Bolt." Stated Will.

"Not your superhero name kid, the real one." Green Arrow added annoyed.

"Will."

"Does Will have a last name?"

"Will West."

Green Arrow has never been more confused in his life as he stuck the needle in Wally son's arm. He needed to get back to Batman and so he left Will alone.

/BREAKLINE/

Janelle didn't usually wake up and feel like she was going to puke but she was never good at passing out and not throwing up the food she had left in her. Janelle turned in her chair and emptied her breakfast in the trash can that was suddenly placed under her.

"Oh gosh take it easy." Flash ordered, "Are you okay, um?"

"Janelle."

"Oh that's a pretty name, now do you think you could tell me why you are here?" Flash requested.

"I'm on a mission." Janelle remarked.

Flash nodded and took out the needle. He exited the room after getting the blood sample.

/BREAKLINE/

Kenny felt perfect for some reason and looked straight back at Superman with a smile on his face.

"So name?"

"I'm Kenny Kent."

Superman didn't want to hear more tried to insert a needle into his arm, the needle broke.

"Teen of Steel."

Superman smiled wearily at the comment Kenny gave and went to get a stronger needle. Superman came back for the blood sample and left without another word.

/BREAKLINE/

"So honey, I'm Black Canary. Do you have a name." Black Canary inquired.

Mary woke with a start as she heard the familiar but younger voice hit her ears.

"Where's my team?" She nearly shouted.

"They're safe but I need you to answer some of my questions." Black Canary told her.

"No you don't understand we only have a couple of days. We need to start this mission." Mary quakes.

"Okay, well I'm just going to get a blood sample and you'll see your team." Black Canary acknowledged.

Black Canary soon left the room after getting the blood sample and Mary was alone.

 _Kylie come on set up a mind link!,_ Mary shouted in her head.

 _On it,_ Kylie answered.

 _Everybody on?,_ Kylie questioned through the mind link.

 _Yep._

 _Yeah._

 _On._

 _Mhmm._

 _Guys we need to get out of here!,_ Mary shouted as everybody winced.

 _Look they'll find out who are parents are and we're out easy peasy,_ Giovanni reassured.

 _I really hope you're right Gio,_ shuddered Janelle.

/BREAKLINE/

Batman was typing furiously on the computer and looked on in disbelief as he saw the results.

The girl with a red 'v' neck and the Doctor Fate look alike were Zatanna and Dick's children.

The girl with a red 'x' and the boy with a green Superman insignia were M'gann and Conner kids.

The girl with blonde hair was Kaldur and Raquel's.

And the last boy with bright red hair is Wally and Artemis kid.

"Flash let the kids go they have explaining to do."


	3. Getting to Know You

September 3 2016

The 6 were let out and started walking back to the Bay Area alongside Flash. Surrounding them was their future parents and the Justice League members that in the future the kids had grown up loving.

"Name." Was the only word said before each of them were put on trial.

"Mary Grayson."

"Giovanni Grayson."

"Kenny Kent."

"Kylie Kent."

"Will West."

"Janelle Durham."

"Reason for why you're here."

Mary had pulled up a hologram and started her explanation, "We're your children from twenty years in the future. We were sent here through magic by Zatanna Grayson. None of us could figure out what happened but there was almost a shift and we really need to fix it. Complete and total destruction will come." She swiped her hand to show a meteor, "This meteor had crashed landed on this planet exactly 3 days ago. The meteor holds dangerous chemicals that include, batrachotoxin, vx, sodium cyanide, and 2,3,7,8-Tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin, they are set to explode very soon, making human race be wiped out. To put it simply that meteor is the reset button. Pressing that reset button means that the fumes of those chemicals will be released and we will fall. Soon after the world will be covered in ash. We have the mission covered, what we need help with is getting the supplies to terminate the meteor."

"Yes we'll help." Nightwing responded.

"Nightwing!" Nearly everyone shouted.

"You can't just trust someone because they tell you there name and probably a made up mission!" Artemis bellowed.

"Fine, tell us something that only we would know!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Everybody looked at Mary and she was forced to be the first to speak up.

 _Why am I always the one to be put under pressure,_ Mary glared at her teammates.

 _Because you are the leader,_ Kenny reminded.

Mary stared wide eyes at her team signaling help.

 _For goodness sake I'll do it,_ Will grumbled in his head.

"Wally has the entire series of Harry Potter as an audible book on his phone." Will stated.

"Oh My God are you- are- are you serious?" Artemis panted as everybody except Wally laughed.

"Shut up!" Wally roared.

"Artemis and Dick don't actually have a secret language, she speaks Vietnamese and he speaks Romani so they don't know what the other is saying!" Mary belted out.

"Are you fucking serious Dick Grayson!" Zatanna bellowed as Dick and Artemis laughed.

"One time Conner applied for a nude painting class and didn't realize that he wasn't painting someone, they were painting him!" Kylie had shouted.

Roars of laughter could be heard as Conner had shook his head at the young teen and someone mentioned why would he even want to paint somebody nude.

"The only reason Kaldur always wins at Monopoly is because he cheats!" Janelle bellowed. Actual gasps could be heard along with Raquel hitting him upside the head.

"In 2012 the only way Zatanna could fall asleep was if she was listening to the Spy Kids: All the Time in the World soundtrack!" shouted Gio. Zatanna was horrified, her nightmare had came true, people had found out one of the biggest secrets she had tried to hide the most. Dick was almost in tears. Artemis was crying. M'gann couldn't breathe.

"Holy shit, Tanna." Raquel mumbled as Zatanna hid her face.

"Every year Raquel goes trick-or-treating in a life size dinosaur costume!" screams Kenny as people broke out into another fit of laughter.

"M'gann runs a meme page that all of you follow." Kylie squeaked out. People had actually lost it at this one, just why?

"As entertaining as that was, do you think that you could give us some background information about yourselves?" asked Oliver.

"We're all 17 and are attending our senior year of high school." Mary stated.

"And you are the only kids in the future?" questioned Clark.

"Not even the slightest," smiled Janelle, "There's at least 3 other teams full of just teens."

"Well it's nearly 6 and I'm for sure you kids haven't eaten anything since you came here, would you like something to eat?" M'gann asked politely.

"Thank you very much, we're starving." Will stated.

"You mean you're starving." Janelle deadpanned.

/BREAKLINE/

"So do you guys have any siblings?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah most of us have at least 2 other siblings." Mary replied.

"They don't care that you're telling us these things?" Dick questioned the teens.

"From what I read-" Kenny started only to be cut off.

"You didn't read it." Kylie stated throwing a questioning look at her twin.

"You don't know what I do or don't."

"Yes I do, we live in the same house."

"Then just stop watching my every move."

"I'm not all you is do is lay around the house."

"Ignore them, they're always fighting." Will remarked as Kylie and Kenny bickered in the background.

"This is very good." rejoiced Mary.

"Thank you, spaghetti is so easy to whip up. Plus I could tell that after being knocked out and questioned you guys would need some food in you." M'gann replied.

"So what are like the guidelines to this mission? Any bad guys we could sock in the face?" Wally inquired.

"None that I know of," chuckled Mary, "But this job always comes with surprises."

"You can just give me a list of what you need and I can run it to Batman." Dick told the teens.

"Oh, yes! Of course I'll send it over to you right now," Mary sat up quickly from her slouching position and opened her hollow computer, "I could go with you. You know to help get everything."

"Eh, I don't think it's ness-" Dick began only to be elbowed in the side by Zatanna.

"Please, Dick would love the help," Zatanna smiled, "I know he'll need it."

"You know what I just realised," Raquel swung her fork around at the teens, "We never gave them a place to sleep."

"We won't be much trouble. I'm sure we can just sleep in like the living room." Kylie acknowledged.

"No, you are our guests. I'm sure we have a couple of spare rooms." Kaldur replied.

"Yeah, we could just split it up so that the girls take one room and the boys take the other one." Conner said.

"Look why don't me and Artemis prepare your rooms." Wally responded.

"Yeah and while they do that," Dick pointed at Mary, "Me and you could head out and get the supplies."

"Sounds great."

/BREAKLINE/

"I don't trust them." Artemis spat.

"Look they need help and we have to help them, they're our children." Wally laughed.

"You believe that?" asked Artemis.

"Have you looked at the red head? He literally has blonde hairs and he's a Flash with a quiver." Wally said walking up behind Artemis and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I wonder if he has anymore siblings?"

"Cut it out." Artemis laughed as she pushed Wally's face off her shoulder.

/BREAKLINE/

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah, I've been doing this for quite a while." Mary sang as her and Dick walked to the front of the Batcave.

"How long have I let you be a hero?" requested Dick.

"Don't worry it's not like we were just kids when we started. Some people from the league got mad at the fact that little kids were being superheroes," Mary shrugged, "Pretty sure that they made it like 12 and up, but after a while the rule loosened and I think our youngest hero is 9."

"Master Richard, I did not know we were having guests," Alfred raised his eyebrow, "Does Miss Zatanna know of her?"

"Nice try, Alfred," Dick stuck out his tongue at Alfred, "This is my daughter."

"I see, and somehow she's the same age as you?" Alfred inquired.

"Why can't you just fall for one of my tricks?" Dick put his arms up to exaggerate his point.

"Please continue to believe that you will get me next time," Alfred remarked with a hint of a smirk on his lips, "Now I shall prepare some pastries for, Miss?"

"Mary." she chimed.

"Ah yes, I will be back." Alfred turned away and began to head to the kitchen.

The pair turned to the computer, after pulling up Mary's list of supplies they were set to work. Mary began to pull up the natural resource part of the list was and find out where and how they could get it back safely to the Cave. Meanwhile, Dick started on the plans for the mechanical part of the list.

"Who's the newbie?" Jason piped up from behind them.

"Ah Jason, I'm glad you're here," Dick pulled Mary into an embrace, "This is my daughter; Mary."

"What?" Jason sputtered out,

Dick laughed evilly, "I knew I could trick someone! Eat it Alfred!"

"So she isn't your daughter?" Jason asked.

"Nah, she's from the future."

/BREAKLINE/

The clock striked 12 before Mary had gotten back, alongside Dick. They arrived right on time and saw the past and present teams walking back from the living room, stretching their backs and letting out loud yawns.

"You guys missed our movie marathon." Will told the pair.

"You know you're right Artemis, Toy Story 2 is a lot better than Toy Story 12." Gio says as Artemis nods her head.

"Do you guys need some pajamas before you go to sleep?" Zatanna requested.

"Nah, I've got this," Giovanni gave everyone a thumbs up, "Sserd eht maet ni ruo samajap." Dark mist swirled around the Team 2.0 and soon the 6 were standing in their pajamas.

"I guess you guys are set, goodnight." Raquel sang, walking off to her room. Everyone bid their farewells. Artemis showed the girls their room and Wally showed the boys their room.

/BREAKLINE/

"Now watch me whip, now watch me nae nae." Will and Gio sang as they danced around their room.

"Calm the fuck down." Kenny laughed as he hit both of them with a pillow.

"Can't catch me loser!" Will stuck his tongue out at Kenny as he raced around the room.

/BREAKLINE/

"You so have the hots for Will." Kylie whispered into Mary's ear.

"I do not." scoffed Mary.

"You so do," Janelle rolled over facing them, "Are we talking about the obvious hots Mary has for Will?"

"Shut up!" roared Mary as she tried to squirm away from them.

"No we love you," Kylie said as she and Janelle sandwich Mary between them in a hug, "Like how you love Will."


	4. New Mission

September 4 2016

The girls had woken with a loud groan. They were going to head into the kitchen for some food but decided against it, they weren't going to eat this morning. Their nerves kept all of them awake last night, meaning they only had a good 4 hours of sleep. Nighttime was filled with soft chatter from the teens, they wanted to keep their minds off of probably the most important mission they've ever had. Quietly and softly the three girls had tiptoed out of their room and into the boys.

"Hey, we're leaving." Mary whispered.

"Get out of bed before I beat your asses." Janelle whisper-yelled.

"Mmm, just a couple of more minutes." Kenny grumbled.

"No Kenny!" Kylie had screamed at her twin, "We're heading out now. Mary go get the supplies you and Dick brought here last night and let's head out."

"Got it."

"Now as for you three, get up! You guys can not ruin this mission for us." Kylie roared.

"She's right guys, I seriously want to get into the Justice League." Kenny started pushing at the other boys shoulders.

"We get it Kenny. Your lifelong dream is to be in the Justice League. But not for one second are me and Will going to waste our sleeping time for you." Gio slurred.

"Dsuoe wtear og tehm!" Janelle bellowed.

"Pfft, just stop!" Will shouted through the water that was now covering him.

"We're up! We're up!" Gio swiped his hands down his shirt and saw pooling water settled on his pants, "Ugh, yrd em."

"Hey! Don't just dry yourself man. Be nice." Will pointed at all of the water that was still covering him.

"Fine. Let's just head out now. I'm sure Mary is almost done getting the supplies ready." Gio raised his hands with his palms facing up, "Yrd meht dna egnahc su xis otni ruo smrofinu."

/BREAKLINE/

"I found another problem." Mary stated as she saw her five teammates walk into the garage where she and Nightwing put the supplies the day before.

"What is it?"

"We don't have a ride to get to our designated spot."

"Why don't we just use the bioship?" Janelle shrugged looking at Kylie.

"I don't know, won't people get mad at me if I steal it?" Kylie asked.

"It's M'gann she can't get to mad." Will smirked.

"I guess let's get all this stuff on the bioship then." Kylie smiled.

*2 Hours Later*

"Um, guys? Where's my bioship?"

"Told you they were thieves!"

"Shut up, Artemis!"

/BREAKLINE/

They arrived to their designated spot in Greenland. Everyone had left at 9 and now it was nearing 11 o'clock. Fog was settled on the ground that was covering the meteor. The Team had all jumped out of the bioship and began walking around where the meteor lay underground with careful steps, each of them afraid that someone would jump out from beneath the fog. The meteor wasn't that big in size but all of them knew just how dangerous it really is.

"Let's get to work. We don't have all day," Mary told her team looking around wearily, "Something feels off about this place. It's almost like getting to this meteor was too easy."

"Yeah, I'm sensing some weird vibes going on around this place," Kylie looked over her shoulder, "It's like we're being watched."

"Come on, we're all just making ourselves worry, let's get to work." Will said and flashed Mary a smile. Mary smiled back and Janelle's eyebrows nearly came off her forehead when she saw it happen. Soon enough Mary and Will were handing out metal shovels that felt stronger than they seem and were coated in magic herbs. Everyone there was set to work, to dig out the radioactive meteor.

"Hey Renegade." Will said as he began to pry away at the ground that was hiding the meteor.

"Hey Red." Mary said back. She could hear the mocking of 'hey renegade' and 'hey red' behind her, coming from Kylie and Janelle.

Mary rolled her eyes but decided it was best to not comment on the two best friends.

Will laughed silently before looking up at Mary. Her hair fell down her right shoulder, she hadn't brushed it that morning because they left in a rush. He could see her lightning blue eyes as she set to work. The shovel kept getting pushed farther and farther into the ground but never touched the meteor.

"Look, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Both said in unison. They each gave a short laugh and rested their elbows on their own shovels.

"I just wanted to say that I've really enjoyed those missions we've went on where it was just the two of us." Mary squeaked out.

"And I wanted to tell you that I really hanging out with just you. You know, not while being in costume," Will told her, "So, I was wondering if you wan-"

A cackle could be heard coming from behind the teens. Stepping through the fog the Team could see the faces of Joker alongside Captain Boomerang.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? More little kiddies?" Joker gave them a sinister grin and held up his knife.

"Would you cut it out already, Joker?" Captain Boomerang said through a thick australian accent.

"My I can't help it," Joker sang, "Looks like we have to push these babies off the ledge. Give them a little reminder of why they shouldn't mess with bad guys."

 _SuperMartian's stay back. We're going to need you as backup not defense. Keep trying to get the meteor out. Us four can handle the rookies,_ Mary sent through the mind link.

"I've always heard stories about you guys," Mary smirked, "It will be nice fighting you in person." She cracked her knuckles and stepped forward, plastering a smirk on her face.

"You're far over your head girly, come out everyone!" Captain Boomerang shout into the fog. Shadowed bodies emerged, cracking necks, hands on hips. Mary had fought very few of these villains a long time ago, she recognized Killer Frost, Bane, Black Adam, Harley Quinn, and Gorilla Grodd.

"I guess the vibe you were getting from this place wasn't wrong, Martian." Mary said unhooking her escrima sticks from her utility belt. Will slung an arrow into his bow and got into a running stance. Giovanni eyed Black Adam sizing him up. For so long he had been the most powerful magician, nobody could reach his level. Maybe, just maybe, Black Adam could break that streak because he really needed that challenge. Janelle had turned her water bearers into swords and scooched closer to the harbour that was miles away.

Mary had launched at the Joker, swinging her escrima stick at his face but he ducked down and sliced through her uniform on the stomach. He might've been the Joker but he sure shouldn't be taken as a joke. He came back down at her abdomen with his knife but her acrobatics instinct took play and she cartwheeled backwards away from him. Her leg soared through the air and she landed a heel to his face. Now that the Joker had fallen she had the advantage.

Little of ways in front of Mary, Will wasn't having the best time. Boomerang was fast, having dealt with The Flash his whole life, he sent more boomerang's flying at Will nearly cutting his head off each time. No matter how fast Captain Boomerang was, Will was still faster. Having Artemis as his mother didn't slow him down one bit and each time a boomerang flew at him he had knocked it off it's course with an arrow. Quickly, and effortlessly Captain Boomerang was on the ground after being deprived from oxygen inside Will's funnel cloud. Will clapped his hands together and was too full of pride about taking down Boomerang that he hadn't noticed Gorilla Grodd. This time Will was the one flying through the air. He hit the ground hard and slid back some more, looking up he could see Grodd getting closer.

Janelle back flipped once more, avoiding Killer Frost's ice. She sprang at Frost with her swords and knocked Killer Frost on her back. Harley had snuck up behind her and swung her mallet, knocking Janelle to the ground. Quickly, she rolled to the side and avoided the mallet coming towards her face. She sprung to her feet and swung a bat at Harley knocking her onto the snow covered ground. Frost had grabbed her from behind, locking Janelle's forearms to her chest. Grabbing Frost by the shoulders she flipped her off and onto the ground.

Giovanni looked forward in awe at the sight of Black Adam rising up in the air. Adam was having none of it though and sent black lightning towards Doctor Fate. Fate was fast though and shielded himself with a golden Ankh. He too then rose into the air.

"Ah Doctor Fate, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Black Adam said smiling evily.

"And you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Giovanni stated and blue electricity began to fall out and around his eyes as his hood was pushed back.

Black Adam sent him a questioning look, "What has changed?"

"Too much to say." Giovanni let out a cackled and blue electricity was shot at Black Adam. Black Adam was too stunned to move aside and was then facing terrible pain as the blue electricity wormed it's way into his body.

The sensation stopped and Black Adam looked up and made eye contact with Gio, "Not so fast little boy. Boss said he wanted the magic one specifically."

Gio squinted his eyes and was shot down from the sky, creating a crater. The last thing he saw was a demon looking boy laughing at Black Adam then the world around him faded into blackness.

With a fist coming down to his face, Joker fell to the ground. Mary looked around her and saw several of her friends standing around fallen villains. Turning around at just the right second she saw a flash of blue and yellow falling out of the sky.

"Fate!" Kylie bellowed.

Mary bolted towards Giovanni, running at her fastest speed and accelerating with every step she took. Through the corner of her eye she saw the demon looking boy walking towards her brother, she remembered her mom talking about him before, Klarion maybe? She screeched like Black Canary had taken over her soul when she saw her brother disappear within a blink of an eye. A red portal had opened and engulfed her twin along with Klarion and Black Adam. Will was there within a second right where Gio used to lay.

"What happened?" Janelle worriedly asked.

"He's gone." Will whispered.

Mary pushed a forced smile onto her face, "He'll be okay, he's got a thick skull. Now let's just think of where he could be." A single hand was put on her shoulder, Mary turned her back and saw the pitiful look on Janelle's face.

Will turned towards Janelle, sending a warning look through his eyes, "Mary's right, let's retrace our steps. Maybe there's like a secret ladder down to the evil peoples base."

Signalling Will a thank you through her eyes she pulled up her holo computer. Scanning the base a near three times nothing would trace back to where Giovanni could be, "This isn't adding up no one can just disappear."

"Unless they're metahuman." Kenny showed up beside Will with Kylie by his side.

"They opened a portal." Mary said.

"Well what other people can just disappear like that?" Janelle wondered aloud.

"Magic! Of course! I'm so stupid," Mary jumped up and down, "Now I remember why it looked like I knew him."

"Still have no clue what you're talking about." Kenny pointed to himself and his three companions.

"He's Klarion the Witch Boy," Mary grabbed Kenny's shoulders, "He's like the Lord of Chaos."

"And the Lord of Chaos is magical?"

"He's like Fate but the total opposite," Mary tapped her chin, "Instead of wanting order he wants chaos. My mom always called him her worst nightmare. I think that there were more times that she lost a battle to him then won one. Anyways now that my head is cleared we need to get back to Zatanna at the Cave, then boom we'll get Giovanni back and go back to the future."

"The meteor?"

"Right, well me, Red, and Aqualas will head back to the Cave and since you and Super have super strength, you'll stay here." Mary scrambled from word to word and when she finished she was already heading towards the Bioship. Will saluted the pair and Janelle waved good bye as they followed the crazy girl.

"We always end up getting the dirty work." They grunted in unison.

/BREAKLINE/

The three teens raced into the living room of the Cave, searching for Zatanna, "Need something," Dick asked the future children.

"Zatanna, we need Zatanna." Mary panted out.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"It's Giovanni," Mary gestured with her hands, "We were digging out the meteor when we were ambushed. All of us were fighting them and then Black Adam and Klarion took down Gio, they teleported away. We really need Zatanna."

"I'll go get her, you guys catch your breath." Dick said walking off.

"Hey, did you guys steal my bioship?"

/BREAKLINE/

"Thank you so much for letting us look at your books on magic!" Mary thanked Zatanna. The three teens and Zatanna were currently searching through Zatanna's magic books for a spell to be able to find Giovanni.

"It's not a problem, sorry I don't have a lot on Chaos magic. I try to distance myself away from that boy as much as I can." Zatanna shrugged.

"It's not a problem, all I need to know is how to trace one of his portals." Mary explained.

"You'll need a magician to do that." Zatanna laughed.

"I have a little bit of magic in me," Mary pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, "I don't really use it, I like fighting a lot more than I like casting spells. Gio was the real one that loved magic, he had all kinds of magic books in his room. Anyways, it's not like I can cast real important stuff, only the simple stuff like tying my shoes," Mary laughed as she compared her magic to Giovanni's.

"We'll find him." Will reassured her.

Zatanna coughed, "Well I think I know what you guys are talking about. But we won't find it here. We'll find it at the Watchtower," she smiled.

/BREAKLINE/

"Do you think that Martin and Super will be done anytime soon?" Janelle asked as they zeta tubed to the Watchtower. The future teens followed the click of heels to one of the elevators in the Watchtower.

The library wasn't much, most of the shelves were full of training books or superhero biographies. Walking down the long aisle they spotted the small section that held thick books full of potions and spells.

"Just what we are looking for," Zatanna pulled a book of chaos off the grey metallic shelf, "Here's the book of Chaos Magic. I've never read it myself but I'm sure you can find what you are looking for in the contents. Sorry to cut this visit short but my boss will kill me if I'm late for work again." she waved goodbye to the teens and sprinted down the hallway, as fast as someone could while wearing heels.

"So what are we even looking for?" Will questioned.

"All we need to know is how to trace his magic. Maybe if we look through the origins of Chaos we'll find something." Mary flipped through the book. After nearly searching for an hour through the entire book they were still at a dead end.

"I don't know what else to do." Will looked down at the pages that held no answers.

"This maybe a long shot, but isn't there technically two Doctor Fate's?" Janelle mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Mary looked at her wide eyed.

"Nothing."

"No, seriously?"

"I said aren't there two Doctor Fate's?" Janelle squeaked.

"You're a genious! We'll just ask my grandpa if he knows how to track Klarion!" Mary jumped out of her seat, running to get Doctor Fate.

Finding Fate was hard enough, but talking to the stubborn helmet head was harder, "Look all we need to know is where Gio went!" Will had shouted at the golden helmet.

"There is no possible way to find him. Your friend is gone." Fate scowled at the Team.

Mary looked through the eye holes in Doctor Fate's helmet, "Giovanni, please help me find my brother, he means the _world_ to us." Her electric blue eyes flashed the same shade as Zatanna's.

Giovanni's voice took over control, "There is one way but we'll need some things." The teens smiled brightly at Giovanni and tried to remember the list of what they'll need.

Soon enough they were back in the Cave with Doctor Fate by their side as he mixed the ingredients together forming a potion that will make them find Giovanni. Odds things were thrown into the pot along with household chemicals. Fate stopped stirring and turned to the teens, "Sprinkle this potion on where he last stood and you can trace Klarion's footsteps. You should know that this potion will not find your teammate just Klarion."

/BREAKLINE/

The Team had listened to Fate's words carefully and soon set back out to Greenland. The bioship touched ground and Renegade, Red Bolt, and Aqualas jumped out of the flying ship. They ran towards their other teammates after seeing them lying on the ground.

"Oh God, are you guys okay?" Janelle shouted.

"What? No we're fine," Kenny pushed their hands off of him, "You guys just took so long that we decided to lay down."

"You're leaving out all the important stuff," Kylie grumbled, "We dug out the ground that was surrounding the meteor but we weren't sure if we should move it. Also, while we were digging all the bad guys disappeared, it was really weird."

"That's just crazy." Janelle scowled.

"Look let's get the meteor back to where it should be and then we'll solve another mystery." Mary calmed the Team down. Little bit later, the Team was picking up and shoving the heavy meteor into Kenny and Kylie's arms, making them fly up and throw the meteor into the Sun.

It only took a couple of minutes until the SuperMartian Twin's were back on the ground and ready to complete the mystery of Where Giovanni Disappeared Too. Walking back over to where the magician and the Lord of Chaos once were, they sprinkled the colorful liquid onto the ground. Each of the teens had the same mental image of where Klarion stood with Giovanni by his side, after that a map was shown giving the teens a realization that the Witch Boy and their teammate were faraway in, Sweden.

"Who's ready for a road trip?" Will smirked at his Team.


End file.
